


Are You Sure?

by SolarEscapeArtist97



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Artist Inspired, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarEscapeArtist97/pseuds/SolarEscapeArtist97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is fortunate enough to share the bed with one Dirk Strider, who has recently confessed his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of Ikamaru's pieces
> 
> I will be linking it soon, I just have to find it again

“Are you sure I can sleep in here?”

Dirk sits on the opposite side of the bed, eyes completely hidden behind his dark shades. His grip on the pillow he has clutched to his chest keeps adjusting every few minutes. I look over at him in amusement. This isn’t the first time he’s asked if I’m comfortable sharing a bed with him. It isn’t even the first time in the past hour. I smile brightly at him and nod.

“Yeah, no problem mate!” 

He relaxes a small amount, grip on the pillow loosening a little. I turn back to my laptop screen. It won’t be the first time we’ve slept in the same bed, nor the last probably. However, this time I knew about Dirk’s feelings for me. I honestly have no problem with it! He’s my best friend and I wouldn’t change that for the world. Besides, it’s not like he’s clingy when he sleeps. He always keeps a decent amount of space between the two of us. Boundaries are something he’s taken to heart the past few months. It makes me sad honestly. We used to lay together for hours watching movies or playing video games. Ever since he confessed his feelings he’s been skittish around me. I honestly don’t understand though. What’s the worst that could happen?

3 Hours Later….

Oh shit. Oh god oh god oh god….

He’s so fucking close to me. This is not platonic in any way, shape, or form but he’s completely ASLEEP! While we had passed out at similar times, I was woken by a warmth that did not register as Dirk until an arm was draped over my chest. I was not all that worried until he had pressed his nose into the side of my overly sensitive neck, hot breath brushing over my skin. Although that was child’s play compared to the leg he has nestled between my thighs.

His bare skin rests against mine, the heat from his body warming me to the point of dizziness. I glance down at him for a brief moment. I’m rewarded with the sight of his sleeveless shirt riding up along his side, pale hip bones prominent in the moonlight. Cheeks flushed with both confusion and arousal, I flick my gaze back to the ceiling. Dirk mumbles against my neck and I can’t help but shiver.

“Jake…mmm…” Dirk presses his hips against my thigh.

My eyes spring open at the feeling of a very obvious boner pressing into my flesh. Oh god…

I pull my shirt over the front of my boxers, regretting the decision of only wearing them and the t-shirt. I let a puff of air escape my nose before rolling onto my side. What started as an attempt to get out of the situation, ends in an even larger predicament. I now have my rear end pressing into Dirk’s hips, a slight hiss gracing my ears from behind me. I don’t want to wake him up. He’ll never want to stay at my house again out of embarrassment, but I can’t stay like this for much longer. Especially not with my own hard on straining against the fabric of my boxers.

After a few minutes of wiggling, I am able to remove Dirk’s grip from around my waist. Standing silently, I make my way to the bathroom. It doesn’t take long to get rid of my problem. However the simple fact that my breaking point is the image of Dirk pressed between my hips, has my cheeks growing redder by the second.

My return to the bedroom is slow going. From the sound of it, Dirk is no longer asleep. I push the door open a crack and glance in. 

“Fuck…I fucked up…” Dirk has an arm draped over his eyes, the other hand gripped in the sheets. I can’t bear to see him like this. 

I push the door open all the way, confidence building as I get closer to the bed. I crawl onto the mattress, settling myself over his hips. His eyes are wide with a mixture of fear, concern, and bewilderment when he removes his arm to look up at me.

“You didn’t fuck up, Dirk.”


End file.
